the shocking secret sacrafice that saved his life
by ucantforgetme
Summary: this chapter will revolve around important or cute events throughout Garnet's pregnancy  are you ready for the big shocker please don't hate on me for this D: review if I need to change anything but really I'm sure this can't be any weirder then mpregs


this chapter will revolve around important or cute events throughout Garnet's pregnancy  
>are you ready for the big shocker please don't hate on me for this D: review if I need to change anything but really I'm sure this can't be any weirder then mpregs lol <p>

(Flashback third person POV) "Garnet are you sure your willing to go through the procedure to have us impregnate the already named premature child into your womb from your dying mother?" asked a medical ninja. "yes, he's my little brother the one ill soon only have left I want to save his life do it NOW!" –the medical ninja does a few hand signs and transfers the one month along fetus into Garnets uterus and does a examination on her and fixing any problems- -garnet gets up to be with her mother in the last moments promising her and her fiancé Iruka will raise and tell the child about her and her and garnets father. –garnet is forced to flee from the scene to her home where iruka is there upset because his parents just died- "Iruka…I'm so sorry about your parents" she says as she pulls her deep in shock beloved into her arms then says "I will be giving birth to naruto to save his life, I'm sorry if you don't agree with me but it was a life or death situation for him because my mom and dad just died as well." She said as she began to cry –Iruka pulls away and she's sure that he's going to leave her but instead is far enough away to hold her shoulders and say- "I won't leave you I promise I'll be strong for you and him where going to raise him as our own with the knowledge of his past when he's old enough!" iruka says with a determined face then looks down as her slightly now swollen tummy and presses his hand against it which takes Garnet off guard but giggles and then they share a kiss still both crying- "let's get somewhere safe!"Iruka shouts.

~the next day the rain stopped and the couple where walking to see how much horrifying damage was done~ "Oh my god! Iruka!" Garnet sat down in horror and at a young child left over night that was left for dead. "What is it?"He looked over to see the child and went to see if it was to late "its too late." He said in a lightly raged voice –the child was taken away on a gurney- and –garnet started to cry with Iruka trying to comfort her by saying "don't worry love I'm sure that was the only one, just think of how happy we will both be when he's born." Iruka said trying to calm himself down too.

~three months later~ "Iruka, are you sure that u don't want my help with building the crib or painting the walls?" a slightly plumper Garnet asked "Naa, I want you off your feet as much as possible and I don't think the paint fumes are a good thing for him."Iruka explained "Yeah I guess your right."Garnet says as she goes to sit on the rocking chair in the nursery and starts to rock and sing a lullaby to Naruto

'sun goes down, and we are here together

Fireflies..glow like a thousand charms, stay with me? And you can –Iruka joins in by kneeling by the rocking chair- dream forever right here in my arms tonight…'

they finished by smiling at one another while garnet had her arms cradling her tummy –iruka kissed her forehead and went back to working on the crib ~20 minutes and he was done and Garnet was now setting up the bed part with her old stuffed animals and a blanket she crochet for him with baby blue pillows and a mint green quilt~ "he'll be so cute sleeping here" she cooed "yeah" iruka said hugging her from behind.

~2 months later 2:00 in the morning the young couple is still up feeling naruto's movements and talking about his name~ "Garnet you're sure that's what you dad told you to name him if it was a boy right?" Iruka said as they snuggled "yes, now I'm sleepy can we go to sleep?"Garnet said nuzzling into his chest dozing off but was woken up by a hard kick "ouch" Garnet yelped sitting up and rubbing the sore spot naruto kept kicking at "are you ok?" Iruka said concerned "yeah just give me a sec to see if I can calm him down by talking to him I read in a book that if a mother talks to the baby it sooths them a bit" garnet started cooing when iruka laid down in Garnet's lap to c if he could hear anything and talked to him a bit while holding Garnet's hand with one of his hangs and the other supporting his head.

~1 week later~

~Garnet caught bronchitis and was in bed with iruka tending to her~ "Iruka, I want to try taking a bubble bath to see if I can clear myself out a bit then please I want to go somewhere! You've kept me cooped

up in the house forever!" "Ha-ha ok we will try the bath and we will see how you feel after and well go baby shopping ok?" iruka said as he left the room to set up her bath ~5 minutes later~ "ok your baths done want me to tie your hair up since you cleaned it already (2 iruka loves messing with Garnets hair braiding it ect) "sure if u want to" garnet said "ok ill put it in a braid u look so beautiful with a braid" Iruka said smiling and grabbing a brush, comb and hair ties to make a bun then she could take it down later. –iruka began brushing her hair out and braiding it-  
>~after Garnets bath she felt better and went out they found a mommy and daddy read aloud book in the baby aisle and read it when they were home~<p>

~1 month later~ "c'mon Iruka it's not funny!" Garnet said face beet red "yeah your right, it's hilarious!" iruka said as they came in the door after a trip to Garnets Grandparents while the third hokage and his wife watched the house feeding their puppy and kitten and watering Garnets' plants~ "what's so funny?" the third asked "…I wore two different shoes onto the train 'cause I can't see my feet…" –everyone else burst out laughing-

~most important ,the birth~ "are you sure you're going to be alright your really close to your due date I really think we should go up to the hospital" iruka said to a tired Garnet. "-yawns- yeah you know I can't sleep in hospitals at all with all those needles and weird noises" garnet commented "alright ill go get your bath set up then so you can relax but yell if you need me" iruka said while heading to the bathroom- ~once garnet was relaxing in the bath~ "umm…Iruka!"Garnet screamed "what? What's wrong?" Iruka burst through the bathroom doors to see what happened to make her scream "iruka. –Pant pant- get. Me to the hospital –pant pant- now!" garnet tried to say without trying to remember to breath correctly "oh my gosh" –iruka says as he gets the poor girl out of the tub and gets her dressed as best he could in a hurry only put on under clothes and her night gown and her shoes before going to get her things and the baby bag and rushing her to the hospital- 

~a cry was heard through the room at 3:00 am garnets POV~ -I was watching as naruto was cleaned up and handed to iruka- "you did great Garnet" iruka said to the new sister/mom "but what is he going to call us?" "Hand him to me and I'll tell you" I said reaching out to him and finally was handed if I didn't know any different 'my son' but he's not. But still since I carried him I have maternal instincts and I'm thirsting for my first taste of being his 'mother' I began breast feeding him- "I want him to call me 'missy a combination of 'mommy' and 'sis' and call you papa" I said while admiring at how adorable he is. "Really "papa"?" iruka said kind of embarrassed "well we can't have him calling us mom and dad I already explained why so just deal with it ok?" I said getting irritable and tired after breast feeding him he was taken to the nursery and I drifted to sleep and made iruka go back to the house and rest.

Hope you don't hate me for it I know its twisted but I think it's good and I've read more twisted ones then this review and whatnot byee tell me if I should write about the wedding

~back to the present~ third person POV (at naruto's apartment getting his things packed for the house Garnet had bought again)

"Iruka did u ever tell naruto what really happened" Garnet said with disbelieving eyes. "Eh…I thought we could explain it together all at once" iruka said kind of scared "WHAT THE HELL I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO TELL HIM AFTER HIS MEMORIES WHERE RETURNED YOU IDIOT!" Garnet said about to strangle someone. "Tell me what?" naruto asked setting down some stuff.

Third person POV ~2 hours after explaining the procedure ECT naruto's reaction was…~ -hugs Garnet or his "Missy" and thinks- *wait does that mean….* -naruto pulls away with a embarrassed face and says- "you have both changed my diaper haven't you?" "Yeah…and gave you baths, fed you the old fashioned way, nursed u when u were sick till the incident when you where five happened but yeah Iruka has done all that stuff to :D" Garnet said smiling "…" naruto didn't have much of anything to say after hearing the part of "iruka changing his diapers ect. "But you did often got us back like you peed in my mouth a couple times . and you err did number 1 and 2 in the tub while iruka was under water because you got to scared and didn't know where he was but that sure made him get up fast hahahahaah!" Garnet said reminiscing with a slight laugh. –Iruka now blushing just left the room and said- "Erm I am going to go outside for a moment..."

~later that night~ "So, Garnet do you still want to have a child of our own like we promised when you left?" Iruka asked shyly. "uh huh…"Garnet said looking a little sad and ashamed. "What's wrong!" Iruka said. –Garnet starts to cry then says- "Iruka…I was with child when I left it was your b-baby"Garnet stuttered "well where is she or- wait "was" what happened!" Iruka said shocked at the redhead "…she died at the age of three from a unknown illness I'm so so sorry, Iruka I sent you so many letters with pictures of her but they were never allowed through I guess but she was such a sweet child" –garnet began to cry ass Iruka pulled her into a hug- "shhh its ok" he tried to sooth her "why did it have to happen t-that way a child is supposed to outlive her mother!"She cried. "Are you ok Missy-chan?" naruto asked at the doorway (there at their old house now) "yeah I'm sorry I was just a little excited that's all" (flashback) "Missy is you ok is it about papa at the hospital?" a young naruto asked in a baby voice. "y-yeah I just got a little excited about that your papa is going to be alright" Garnet said forcing a smile on her face still shaking "it ok Missy" he said leaning up to hug "thanks…kid" (end flashback) "Missy, you always say that when your upset but I can always tell u don't have to hide it from me, actually I don't want you to" naruto said very serious


End file.
